


Day at the Fair

by Weirdandwired



Series: Luz x Amity One Shots [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, LGBT, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, Lumity, Luz - Freeform, The Owl House - Freeform, amity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirdandwired/pseuds/Weirdandwired
Summary: Luz and Amity decide to go on a date at the fair.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Luz x Amity One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845259
Comments: 9
Kudos: 190





	Day at the Fair

**Author's Note:**

> This a story that I originall posted on Wattpad. My name there is gameking0231.

I do not own The Owl House. The rights of the show belong to Dana Terrace and Disney Channel.

Amity stood outside of the fair entrance impatiently tapping her foot. Summoning her scroll, she growled seeing that Luz was running very late. 'You know for a girl who is so reliable on everything else. Why can't she show up on time just once.' Amity thought. 'I'll be late. I'm sorry.' Amity read the message again before making the scroll disappear.

That was 10 minutes ago. She had promised Amity that they would go on a lovely day together. Amity loved her girlfriend but her patience was wearing a little thin. Even thinner than usual. Moments later, she saw Luz sprinting towards her and stops just close of colliding into each other.

"Your late." Amity said angrily crossing her arms.

"I know I'm sorry. I'm... so sorry. King lost his....stuffed bunny and it was inside hooty. So we had to get it out of Hooty and wash the rabbit and then I had to take a shower." Luz said gulping big breaths of air.

Amity pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed loudly. "Why are you out of breath? Don't you have a broom to ride?" asked Amity.

"No. I'm still in the process of getting one. I'm out of breath because king decided that he was going to make potions and hit me with a potion using eda's supplies. I spent 20 minutes getting myself defeathered and speaking correctly." This made Amity giggle a little. "After I finally got cleaned up, I realized how late I was and ended up bolting down to meet you." She handed Amity a small box before breathing deeply.

Curiously, Amity opened the gift, and her eyes light it up. She pulled out a small drgaon pin. It's sparkling eyes and black and red body sparkled in the sunlight. Pinning it to her shirt, she gave Luz a small kiss on the lips.

"It's beautiful. Where did you get it? Said amity, grabbing Luz's hand.

"It was at Eda's stall, so it was probably brought in from the human world." Luz said "It matches your fiery personality. Your also studying dragons in school, so I thought it was fitting."

Amity blushed at the comment and playfully pushed her girlfriend. "Your such a dork." She wrapped Luz in a side hug. "But your my dork. But anyway, thanks for the pin. I love it."

"Your very welcome." Luz kissed Amity cheek. "So, this is the carnival fair you keep telling me about?"

"Yeah. I came her all the time growing up. The couple walked up the ticket counter and paid for their tickets. As they walked inside, Luz's asks "do you think they have funnel cake? Oh my gosh, I hope they do. I love that stuff."

Amity tilted her head and looked at Luz with a confused scrunched up face. She made that face, whenever Luz mentioned some weird human thing or tradition. "What's funnel cake? That like some weird human thing people do?"

Luz looked at her girlfriends scrunched up face and realizes that reference the human world. "Oh yeah, I forgot. You don't know anything about the human world. Well allow me to explain my dear mittens. So funnel cake is desert that is served at a lot of carnivals back in the human world. It's sweet and crunchy and is made with a pancake like batter. They pour the batter into hot oil, before taking it out and dust it with powered sugar."

Amity's face turned a deep shade of crimson at being called mittens. 'Why is everything she does so cute!' Amity thought trying to cool herself down. Normally, if anybody called her mittens, especially the twins, Amity would blush and glare daggers at them before shoving past them. But somehow, Luz makes it seem cute.

Amity looked directly into Luz's eyes, trying not to get lost in them and blush even harder. "Honey, you know I love you. But I have no idea what your talking about." Luz giggled and kissed her. "That's okay. Sometimes, I don't know what I'm talking about either." 'God, why is it when she is being a total dork, she's adorable.' Amity thought blushing a deep red. 

It was about a week since Amity and Luz came out as a couple, and they couldn't be happier. Especially Amity. It hurt when she had to lie about her and Luz. How she had to make up stories when they had to separate quickly for fear of being caught. The worst part was coming out to her family. Dating a human and being gay didn't exactly fit the perfect blight image. But now that's all in the past. Of course, she and Luz still get the occasional comment or question about them dating. She felt Luz grab her hand bringing her back to reality. She looked at Luz who had a worried look on her face, causing her to blush.

"I'm sorry. I spaced out again." She shook her head to get her thoughts back in order. "Any way let's get inside." She dragged Luz into the fair causing her to squeak in surprise.

The fair was unlike anything Luz had ever seen before and that was saying something. Witches and wizards performed amazing magic tricks. Stalls were lined in rows selling all different types of things from foods to weird trinkets. Carnival games were scattered around with names like whack serpent and catch the catch the griffon breath. She dragged Luz to a food stand near the entrance, where little bat creatures were being sold on sticks. Amity ordered two and handed one to Luz. "What is this? Luz said holding taking the stick from Amity.

"It's called Bat Waino. It's really good." Amity said before eating her bat. Luz looked at the food in her hands cautiously like it was going to explode. But she trusted her girlfriend and that was enough for her. She hesitantly took a bite and was surprised at how good it was. It was sweet and spicy at the same time, but surprisingly balanced and it was also tender. "Wow that's actually really good." Luz said smiling.

Amity had already finished hers when she smiled. "I know right?" Come on I want to show you something else." She took Luz to a magic show where an illusionist was changing a chicken into a mouse and back. The illusionist then changed herself into different people and doing impressions. The couple laughed at her impression of principal Bump. The show went on for a while before visiting the various shops. Luz put on a pair of glasses that increased her eyes size. "Hey Amity. I'm keeping my eyes on you." Amity groaned and laughed loudly at the bad joke before snorting. Her face grew hot and turned a deep shade of red as Luz chuckled.

"That was so cute." Luz said still laughing. Amity wanted to turn invisible to avoid her embarrassment. Luz kissed her girlfriend's cheek and grabbed her hand taking her to one of the carnival games she saw earlier. The point of the game was to catch the spiders that came out of the griffons mouth. "Pick a prize you want." Said Luz pointing to the back wall.

Amity groaned. "These games are always rigged; we would just be wasting snails."

"That won't be a problem. Pick a prize." Luz said.

Amity sighed, knowing that arguing would be pointless. She looked at the back wall and a moment later said "That teddy bear in the center." Luz nodded and paid the fee before grabbing the basket. The griffon breathed down spiders while moving left to right. It's head moved back and forth randomly but Luz managed to keep pace with it, catching almost everything. "We have a winner." Said the game operator.

"How did you do that?" Amity stared at her girlfriend's success.

"While you were ordering food for us, I saw a few people attempting the game and how it worked. And it's not that far off from fair game back home where you had to collect falling stars." Luz claimed her teddy bear prize and handed it Amity.

"No. I couldn't take your prize. Even though I chose it, you still won the game." Amity said blushing a little.

"Yes, but I'm giving it to you." Said Luz.

Amity took the bear and hugged it tight against her chest, smiling at Luz. Her girlfriend had just given her a gift without expecting something back in return. "This is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me. Growing up, the only times I got a gift was a reward for something. Or given a gift and expecting something in return. No one's just given me a present without something in return. So, thank you"

Luz's heart melted and the biggest smile appeared on her face. "Anything for you."

"I love you Luz." Said Amity.

"I love you too Amity." Luz pulled her in close and gave her a gentle passionate kiss. Amity wrapped her arms around her neck kissing her back. 'This moment is perfect.' Amity thought. 'The only thing that could ruin this moment is'

"Well, well, well. Looks like we caught a pair of love birds" Said a voice.

'And there it is.' Amtiy thought, sadly pulling away from luz and looking at the voice "Hello Boscha. I didn't expect to see you here. To what do I owe you ruining this beautiful moment?"

"Oh don't be like Amity. Everybody knows it's a pleasure to see me. As to why I'm here, I got bored. I just wanted to see what everybody was talking about with your relationship.” Said Boscha, putting on a huge grin. “And I now that I have, I don't get it. I mean why choose the human of all people? She’s not even a witch."

Luz shrunk back a little at that comment. Sometimes she couldn't believe she was dating Amity. She had moments where she felt like she wasn't good enough. Amity sensed something was wrong and grabbed luz's hand, kissing her cheek. This made Luz smile. Her girlfriend always did make her feel better. "When you're in love, you'll understand." Said Amity.

"Whatever." Boscha rolled her eyes and made a gagging motion. "Still think you could do way better." She summoned her scroll and began scrolling through it. "Anyway, you should hang out with me and the gang. We are going to talk about how great I am. You can even bring the human if you want."

Amity glared at Boscha. "Her name is Luz and I'm good. Now if you'll excuse us, I'd like to finish my date my in peace."

"Whatever. Just letting you know; you'll be missing out. Bye losers." Boscha laughed as she walked away.

Amity let out a long sigh before looking at Luz. "Sorry about that."

"Why are you friends with her?" Luz asked still clinging to Amity.

"It's complicated." Amity said after a moment. "She been my friend since we were kids. Sure, she can be bossy, egotistical, self - centered, a little selfish and manipulative. But she's also one of the few people who was there for me growing up. Whenever my family or their expectations became too much, she'd let me hang out and sleep over at her house."

Luz pulled her into a tight hug before kissing her forehead. Amity sunk into her hug, letting the rest of the world disappear. After a while of just enjoying each other's warmth, Luz finally spoke up. "How about we finish this date?"

"I'd like that very much." Amity said smiling.

The rest of the day went by fast. Luz and Amity spent the rest of the day, holding hands, making each other laugh and just enjoying each other's company. Eventually the day came to a close, as the couple sat on a hill in front of the fair. Amity held the bear close to her chest as she laid her head Luz's shoulder. She snuggled deeper into her side hug as Luz stroked her hair. Amity could stay like this forever. Just cuddling the person she loved most in the world, letting her troubles melt away. "Thanks for a perfect day." Amity said.

Luz kissed her head. "Right back at you."

Amity smiled at comment. There was only thing that could make this moment better in amity's mind. She brought luz's face down for a passionate gentle kiss. "I love you Luz Noceda."

"I love you too Amity Blight." Said Luz.


End file.
